


Morning

by SKSuncloud



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKSuncloud/pseuds/SKSuncloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been living together for 5 and a half years and it finally seems time to propose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during season 3 right after the Christmas special with the box scene that was cut, so it's only canonical up to that point. This fic was previously on ff.n and has been edited slightly for readability. Klaine are still very dear to me and I wrote a lot of fic about them so more may get moved here in the future, but enjoy!

Kurt Hummel woke to a kiss on his nose and a shifting of the mattress as the warm body he’d been clinging to slipped away from him and got up. He opened his eyes just slightly and, from beneath his lashes002C stared at the firm backside of his boyfriend. They’d been living together for five and a half years now, ever since Blaine had graduated high school and came with him to New York.

Kurt sighed and curled up to try to trap the warmth as he watched his boyfriend disappear into the bathroom, the perfect shape of his butt cheeks, the curve of his thighs, calves, the muscles in his back that bulged slightly as he stumbled and caught himself. “ _Five and a half years_ ,” he smiled. All those mornings of waking up beside this man.

It wasn’t to the day, but they were coming up on six solid years together. They’d broken up briefly after Kurt had graduated, not long after Blaine had turned in his own application to NYADA. They had spent the summer together discussing long distance and agreed that they could do it, but a few months into the school year, they had finally had to agree it was too hard to be apart.

There had been a massive fight one night that ended it. They’d talked on the phone for seven hours, crying, begging each other to just not hang up yet, but admitting that they couldn’t do better than they were, but that it was too painful that this was the only contact they could get. Kurt had been curled up in a dark corner of his bedroom, wiping his face raw with the edges of his shirt sleeves, when they decided to end it and not look back.

Those had been the most miserable months of his life. He had been lucky to be living with Rachel at the time, because it took him over a week before he could remember on his own that he had to eat, and she would come find him when he’d gone wandering aimlessly around New York for hours, and she told him to stop when he’d taken to sitting around the house in the oversized hoodie that she’d stolen from Finn. She took him places to get his mind off it, she let him cry on her shoulder when he needed to, and she reminded him, gently, each time, that he couldn’t just call Blaine whenever. She’d kept him alive during that time.

It was several months later that his phone finally lit up with Blaine’s name again, the name he’d fallen to his knees begging Rachel not to delete from his contacts. He ran out of a lecture to answer it, and the first thing he heard after he breathed out “Hello?” was the voice that made his knees weak, exactly how he remembered it, breathing back, “I got in!”

Kurt had taken the first flight back over his spring break and driven straight to McKinley high, whose spring break was the week after. The moment he and Blaine saw each other, across the parking lot of the school, they knew. It had unfolded exactly like a movie scene; seeing each other across all that space, running into each other’s arms, the heavy pull of Blaine’s body as it flung around his, his scent, everything he remembered and couldn’t let go of again.

“I got in,” Blaine had whispered, like it was a prayer; words made everything else okay.

When summer came, Kurt had come back to stay in Lima for a while, then he and Blaine drove to New York together and found an apartment of their own, letting Rachel let his old room to her new best friend. By a stroke of luck, Kurt’s job had still been waiting for him, and Blaine had found one of his own. They made a promise the first night together in their new apartment, to always talk, to always come home, to always remember they loved each other.

Kurt rolled onto his back and stretched. He heard the shower turn off. Five and a half years.

He turned back to watch his boyfriend emerge from the bathroom, a towel over his hair and one around his waist. He turned toward the dresser, but grinned when he saw that Kurt was awake, and made a beeline for the bed. He crawled up onto it and wrapped both of his warm, clean arms around Kurt’s body, nestling into his bare chest.

Kurt giggled when Blaine began to purr out the lyrics to The Temptation’s “My Girl.” _“I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day…”_ He pulled the towel off Blaine’s head and leaned down to kiss his forehead when Blaine looked up at him with his big, shining eyes. _“When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May…”_

Blaine arched up, cupped a hand around Kurt’s cheek and leaning over him to kiss his lips. Their breath barely touched before Kurt turned his head. “I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

“And yet you still taste delicious,” Blaine teased, catching his lips and kissing him anyway. He moved and slid their bodies together, pulling the sheets away from Kurt’s hips and legs and ignoring how the towel fell from his waist as he pressed his knees to either side of Kurt’s hips and kissed him. Kurt’s hips pushed up against Blaine and he wrapped his arms securely around Blaine’s neck. Blaine pressed down onto his hips and then he froze all at once. He pulled back from the kiss and winced. Kurt’s eyebrows rose with concern as those deep brown eyes stole an anxious glance at the clock.

Blaine kissed him briefly again before he could ask and then moved down to his neck, which made Kurt’s hips buck up once again, then Blaine pulled back and lifted himself up again.

“Mmmm, nope. You have to get up. We have places to go today,” he groaned, rolling off.

Kurt didn’t let go and rolled with him, so that now he was on top, and pressed kisses into Blaine’s neck. “You’re not just going to leave me like this.”

Blaine’s hand ran down the length of his back, enjoying the dip of his spine and the curve of his ass. Kurt moaned at the touch and kissed Blaine’s jaw line, then back to his neck. Beneath his lips he could feel the boy’s pulse going a mile a minute.

Blaine moaned throatily. “Ku~rt,” he complained, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and pulling him closer rather than pushing him away, “I have to get you clean, and dressed, and fed, and out the door.”

Kurt settled his head down onto Blaine’s chest and ran his fingers down his side and across the muscle that curved to the inside of his hip. “It’s the weekend. I just want you to hold me. All day.”

“I just _want_ to hold you,” Blaine replied, rolling back so that he was on top of Kurt again. He looked directly into Kurt’s eyes, curls lose, and becoming curlier as they dried along his forehead, Kurt’s fingers dove into them and wrapped around the back of Blaine’s head. Added to the end of his statement, Blaine whispered, “Forever,” and their lips pressed together again.

Kurt smiled. He liked the sound of _“Forever.”_ Then Blaine was pulling away from him entirely and Kurt moaned at the lack of weight.

“But not today!” Blaine announced, “Today is too important.”

“Why?” Kurt complained.

Blaine just grinned and chirped, “Secret!”

After a few seconds of pouting, Kurt sighed and rolled himself off the bed, feet hitting the floor. He stared down at his erect penis and looked pathetically at Blaine, who was pulling boxer briefs out of the dresser and slipping them over his legs. “Fine,” Kurt said, “But what’s so important about today?”

Blaine didn’t say a word. He just turned toward Kurt, eyes enormous and sparkling, his face lit up into the biggest, dorkiest grin Kurt had ever seen, and it made his heart flip-flop. He couldn’t help but smile back. Blaine threw a pair of boxer briefs at him and they hit the bed harmlessly. Kurt picked them up, but didn’t slip them on, since apparently he’d be needing a cold shower first.

He watched as Blaine moved to the closet now, still with the same lit-up expression on his face about whatever secret he was trying to keep, and something dawned on Kurt. He sat up slowly and watched that lithe body move; the way his teeth flashed because he couldn’t keep from smiling, the curls that would soon be tamed, and way he was drumming a tune against the closet door. It all became a still frame in his mind. His heart, his breath, the whole world paused for just one moment and a single word echoed in his head, _“This.”_

“Blaine?” he asked softly, getting up and walking till he was standing right behind his boyfriend. He lay a hand on either hip, kissed Blaine’s spine, then coaxed the boy to turn around and kissed his cheek. Blaine kissed back and was about to dance away silently again before Kurt grabbed both his hands and repeated his name.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked back, half teasing.

Kurt sucked in his lips and then looked up again into the big brown eyes and he was sure. He ran his thumbs over the back of Blaine’s hands. “Will you marry me?”

He squeezed both of Blaine’s hands as he watched the muscles of his face shift from gleeful to surprise and then complete alarm. “W-what??”

Hesitantly, Kurt tried again, “Marry me, Blaine?”

Blaine just stood frozen with his mouth open in shock, trying to work his lips into the “m” sound. Kurt dropped Blaine’s hands immediately and felt the rush of embarrassment and fear flood his face. “You don’t want to marry me?”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up and he reached for Kurt’s hands again as Kurt pulled them away. “No! No! Kurt, no!”

“Okay. Oh. Oh my god. Okay. Um. Wow.” Kurt backed away, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed. He turned toward the bed and reached for the boxer briefs he’d left there.

“No! Kurt, I love you, I mean…”

Kurt slipped the briefs on and threw up his hands. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have asked. We haven’t talked about this recently. We should have talked about it. It just… came to me. It was just spontaneous! I just…It doesn’t matter!”

Blaine was grabbing at Kurt’s elbow, trying to turn him back around. “No, no, Kurt, listen—“

“It’s fine!” Kurt said, sharply, feeling a sting in his eyes. His knees felt weak and his chest felt heavy. He wanted to sink onto the bed but didn’t think he’d make it. He tried to focus on not collapsing dramatically to the floor.

“No! Kurt, listen! Yes!” Blaine said, successfully turning him around so they were facing each other. Kurt wasn’t looking back, staring instead in the direction of the door. Blaine pushed Kurt’s hair out of his eyes with two fingers and cupped his cheek. “Kurt! Of course! Of course I’ll marry you. Yes!”

Kurt’s eyes went big and his jaw slacked. He had to remind himself how to breathe. “Yes?” he asked, eyes unfocused as they drifted back to Blaine’s face. His whole body was trembling.

Blaine’s jaw worked for a moment but no words came out, so he wrapped Kurt in a powerful hug which Kurt barely had time to return before Blaine let go, kissed him passionately, and held onto Kurt’s face with both hands. “Yes! I just….” He looked around suddenly in confusion. “I mean, I was …. I can’t believe… Oh god, Kurt!”

Kurt’s breath was returning to him and he clung to Blaine’s elbows for support. “Yes?” he asked again for confirmation.

“Yes!” Blaine replied, almost shrilly.

Kurt squeaked out a laugh and shook Blaine’s elbows before throwing his arms around his neck. He pulled back to say, “I—I know it’s sudden. I mean, I don’t have a ring or anything.”

“Yeah, but, I do!” Blaine assured him, with a laugh.

Kurt smiled, “But we’ll get one…”

Blaine kissed Kurt, then shook his head and was looking around wildly again, “No, I mean, I do! I do have a ring, Kurt.” His hands were shaking.

Kurt paused. Everything was happening so quickly, that he was sure he was hearing things wrong since the sound of his own heartbeat was filling his ears, but he thought he’d just heard… His expression dropped to complete bewilderment. “What?”

Blaine let go and turned away for a moment and when he turned back he was wiping tears off his cheek. He let out a short laugh and kissed Kurt again.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, unsure what was happening. He touched Blaine’s cheeks, carefully wiping at the tears that were running down. Blaine was laughing and kept leaning in to kiss him softly, again and again. Kurt finally pulled away from the kisses, because he could hardly wrap his brain around it all. “Wait, what’s going on? You’ll marry me, right? You will?”

The smile spread across Blaine’s face again and he buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder, took a deep breath, then pulled back to face Kurt again. “Kurt, sweetheart, I was going to ask _you_ today,” he whispered.

Kurt blinked, “…What? You—”

Blaine let go and stumbled back a few steps and covered his own face with his hands. “Oh god. I just… I always thought _I’d_ be the one to ask _you_. So I was going to! Right now…Today! I had the whole thing planned. I had Rachel go with me to choose rings—“

“…You did?”

“They’re already engraved,” he was laughing and spun on his heel, then took both of Kurt’s hands, “And I have the dance hall reserved, there’s going to be a whole ceremony, candles, music…I mean, I can’t do anything half-assed for _you_. Kurt! I love you so much! I was going to sing ...Oh god! And your parents are in town!”

Kurt was blinking rapidly. “My… What?”

“I want to marry you so bad! I’ve been planning this for months! Did you know some of the Warblers are in New York? They’re coming. Oh, wow! I’ve been thinking about it since that night, remember? When you had that meeting that ran so late and you got back at three in the morning and I made coffee and you told me you never wanted to come home to me that late again. Remember? Home to _me_. We fell asleep on the couch. Ever since then…”

Kurt sputtered and shook his head, hoping to jar some comprehension into his reasoning facilities. “You… you mean in March?”

Blaine nodded, his pupils big and dark and swallowing Kurt’s ability to think or breathe right. “I mean, before that too, but _then_. That morning. I knew I wanted to marry you.”

It was as though the gears were finally moving again and something clicked, because all at once Kurt’s whole appearance changed, he trembled slightly then leapt straight up onto Blaine, wrapping his legs around his waist. Blaine barely caught him in time and shifted his weight to hold them both up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and dug his face into his neck, tears falling on bare skin.

After a moment, Blaine let Kurt down from the hug. They shared a long kiss the moment Kurt’s feet hit the floor, then Kurt looked at him expectantly again. “So… so we’re going to get married?”

Blaine laughed and pressed their cheeks together. “Yes! I just …had it planned. It was going to be such a big event! Rachel was going to get there early with your parents…”

Kurt pulled away and looked at him seriously, using the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. All the pieces were finding their place. “Wait. You said my _parents_ are in town? In New York?!”

“Yeah, I wanted them to be there to see me propose, cause, you know, I thought that’d mean a lot to your dad.”

Kurt grinned and hugged him tight. “Oh, wow, Blaine!”

“I guess… I guess I can just cancel all that now,” Blaine said with a laugh.

A hand on each shoulder pushed him back and Kurt looked at him sternly. “Are you kidding? You can’t cancel it.”

“But…” Blaine started to protest. “It already… it just happened.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh no!” Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine’s lips. “Oh no. I _want_ the ceremony. I want the whole event, the candles, parents, Rachel, Warblers, everything! I want all the glamour and music and dancing. I want you to get down on one knee with…with rings!” His voice cracked.

“But it won’t be a surprise,” Blaine protested.

Kurt ran a finger across Blaine’s lips, staring at them, then back up to his eyes and smiling. “I don’t care… When you ask me, I’m going to be just as excited because… you’re going to marry me! And that’s all I want.”

Blaine pressed their lips together, dipping his tongue inside and running it along the inside of Kurt’s mouth, against his soft tongue. After a moment he smirked. “That, and the glamour?” he teased.

Kurt’s whole face crinkled into a grin. “Yes. I’ll always want the glamour.”

“Then the glamour is what you’ll get,” Blaine whispered softly, kissing him again.

Kurt moved to press a few light kisses to Blaine’s collar bone and murmured coyly, “And now you won’t have to be nervous because you know I’m going to say Yes.”

Blaine’s face lit up and he giggled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a hug. Kurt hugged back, giggling as well and breathing heavily from the whirlwind of excitement.

Blaine grabbed him around the waist and around the back of his head and tipped him onto the bed, crawling on top. “What are you going to wear?” he asked, kissing him more and more passionately, trailing a line down his neck and chest. He stopped at Kurt’s nipple, flicking his tongue across it. “Cause I planned your outfit, but now that you’re in on it…”

Kurt giggled euphorically, toes curling with every touch.


End file.
